The present disclosure relates to a magnetic memory device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a magnetic memory device with a magnetic tunnel junction and a method of fabricating the same.
A magnetic memory device can include a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) pattern. A magnetic tunnel junction pattern may include two magnetic layers and a tunnel barrier layer interposed therebetween. Resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may vary depending on magnetization directions of the magnetic layers. For example, the resistance of the magnetic tunnel junction pattern may be greater when magnetization directions of the magnetic layers are anti-parallel to each other compared to when they are parallel to each other. Such a difference in resistance can be used for data storing operations of the magnetic memory device.